The Closet
by SweetNightmareX
Summary: Sam is trying to sleep but there are noises coming from the closet that keeps him from doing so. One-Shot. Destiel.


_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Something pounded against something and made the closet door shudder from impact. Sam couldn't understand what would be in there or around the area to make the closet door do that. He personally checked out the entire room for anything suspicious. No one could be too careful anymore. '_It had to be the neighbors next door_,' he thought to himself. If Dean was there, he would laugh at the younger hunter for being so silly and scared from the neighbors getting frisky next door. Thankfully Dean left telling him that he would be going to the bar next to the motel for a few drinks and would be back later that night.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_. The sound continued on. Sam pulled a pillow over his head to drown the thumps out. How can they make the door in here shake so much? Then he heard the groans. Loud, deep male groans and grunts echoed into the room. He had two guy neighbors going at it next door. How could it possibly get any worse? Sam buried himself farther into the pillows and blankets.

(Inside the closet)

Dean groaned out loud as Cas thrusted into him roughly. Both men were drenched in sweat from all the body heat and the little area they were in was actually really warm. '_Leave it to Cas to pick the spot,_' Dean thought in his head that was rolling with many emotions. Cas held Dean up against the siding around the closed door. Cas' mouth moved down Dean's neck, sloppily kissing the skin and biting the skin here and there hard enough to make Dean let out another throaty groan. Cas grunted Dean tightened his legs around the angel's waist. Dean lips brushed across the angel's lips and roughly tugged at Cas' lip with his teeth. Cas growled into his mouth and thrusted harder, skin hitting against skin. He didn't falter in his rhythm, striking Dean in his special spot making him see stars. Dean heard a rustle and before him he could make out the faint outlines of giant wings trying to stretch out in the room only able to twitch an inch before they hit the wall. The feathers pooled around their bodies, tickling the sweaty skin adding more pleasure. Dean reached out and ran his hands through the soft tuffs of the feathers and felt the strong muscles below them from where they came out of the angel's back. Cas arched his back from the contact and gasped out a deep, throaty moan.

(Outside the closet)

It wasn't until he heard the loud screams of pleasure about ten minutes later, that Sam finally had enough. He shot out of bed and made his way outside the room. He knocked loudly on the door next the room he was in. He heard the shuffling of feet before the door cracked open to reveal a small little blonde woman who looked so tired, she could pass out.

"Mam, I'm from next door and -" Sam was interrupted by the woman flinging open the door and jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"You have some nerve knocking on the door. I could hear everything from your room! Next time be quiet or chose another place to get frisky with your man!" the woman growled at Sam before stomping back into the room and slamming the door in his face.

_'It's coming from our hotel room?_' Sam was puzzled as the question popped into his mind. Sam walked back into the room and slowly grabbed his hand gun from his coat that was slung over the chair near the door. He aimed it at the door that was in between him and whoever or whatever was in the closet. Slowly, he stalked forward making sure he didn't make any noise. He took a deep breath as he reached out to the door, gun still aimed. He quickly twisted the knob and swung it open. To his horror and surprise, Dean and Castiel tumbled out onto the ground, their limbs tangled and Castiel's wings spread out across the room which was still not spread out fully. Since they were catching their breath from their activity mere couple minutes before, it took them by surprise. Sam dropped the gun on the ground and quickly pulled his hands up to his eyes.

"Oh God. Dean! Cas! WHY? Why does he have his wings out?" Sam had words tumbling out of his mouth before he knew it.

Dean and Cas scrambled to their feet, each trying to cover their genitals. Dean hobbled his way to the bathroom, too sore to even walk right. He grabbed two towels, wrapping one around his waist and brought the other to Cas who wrapped it his waist also.  
"You can look now Sam." Dean patted his shaking little brother on his back.

Sam uncovered his wide eyes and looked at the two men before him.

"When? How?" Sam mumbled out two quick questions.

"Well just now and let's just say I'm not saying how to spare you some innocence." Dean laughed at the look of pure terror twisted on his little brother's face.

"Eww. I didn't mean it like that." Sam's breath finally calmed back down to normal.

Cas actually smirked at the younger hunter and Dean said, "Sure you didn't."

Sam made a minor gagging noise before a thought popped in his mind, "So does that mean you guys finally came out of the closet?"

Dean responded by motioning something to Castiel. Cas took his wing and slapped the little brother leaving him with a mouth full of feathers.


End file.
